Shattered
by Illusiax3
Summary: 'We all listened in dead silence as a single howl shattered our silence, "Wolves," I breathed' Ashton Virikas has always believed in her elven blood that Narnians were still alive n' has looked up to Caspian all her life, will her memories confuse her with her present feelings for Caspian? Or will Peter bring out the dark magic inside of her that she can't control? Caspian/OC/Peter


A/N: I had so much inspiration these past couple of days to write this and so I literally sat down for a couple of hours and wrote. Hope you enjoy! I plan for this to be a longer series but I'm not sure. What do you think?

_*All writing in italics are flashbacks*_

DISCLAIMER- I solely own Ashton Virikas, her friend Calla Threatson and my plot twist.

I heard the arrows; waking me from my sleep. The shots rang out echoing in my ears. I threw off my bed covers, in a panic, dressing out of my robes as fast as humanly possible while tying my long black hair into a ponytail. I threw on my quiver, sheathing my dagger in my boot. Guards were running down the hallways left right and center.

, "Caspian!" I screamed running throw the hallways my voice droned out by the shouts and scrapings of armor coming from the soldier. I jumped down the flight of cement stairs and sprinted towards his room. Inside were arrows tucked into the bed from all directions. Pulling back the shredded curtains I breathed out a sigh of relief. They hadn't gotten to him first, which meant he escaped.

"_Come on!" Twelve-year-old Caspian whispered, "It'll be fun." He grinned, "Travelling through a tunnel?" I asked biting my childish lip, "I promise." He held out his hand, "I won't let anything happen to you." I put my hand in his, as butterflies coated my stomach he opened the wooden wardrobe._

I threw open the wardrobe stepping through the tunnel we had explored so many times as children. The tunnels were once lit with torches and laughter. Now all they held were memories, rust and water. Re-appearing around the guards tower when the tunnel ended I saw the silhouette of to men, "Caspian!" I screamed, seeing his face in the shadows as I drew nearer, "Don't you dare leave me behind!" He mounted his horse with the persistence of the second man.

Caspian nudged his horse accordingly so he faced me. All I saw in his expression was terror and hopelessness, "A son was born." He shouted, "Caspian! I know the forests! You'll be safe with me!" I cried as guards erupted from the barracks grabbing my arms from behind me pushing back to safety, as I tried to reach out to Caspian.

He started to unsheathe his sword as they dragged me back. The Professor–our Professor- the second man, smacked his horse. With a yelp his horse bolted out towards the castles gates taking Caspian with him.

* * *

It had been three days since Caspian left, two days out in the wild by myself. I left my horse to graze around the beach. We've grown to understand each other- or more accept each other. Enough so I could leave him without ground tying. I was able to tack my horse, Thunder and sneak away in all the commotion.

I could hear voices at the river. I crouched low in the thicket, watching from a distance. Two soldiers were rowing down the river. I could hear a muffled conversation in which one kept looking down at something in the boat.

With a sigh I walked along the beach back out into the open, "What do we have here?" I shouted, "It's none of your business, be gone with you." One of the soldiers with black hair shouted. I shrugged, in a whisk an arrow flew past my ear lodging itself into the side of the boat. In a hurry I brought out my bow lodging an arrow. I scanned the horizon as an archer appeared on the shore.

The soldiers lifted up a dwarf, "Drop him!" The archer shouted, "No!" I screamed letting my arrow go I hit my target watching as the archer fell to the ground in pain. Three more bodies were visible too, two were running towards the boat. Dropping my quiver. I watched as the soldiers dropped the body out of the boat, kicking off my boots I dove into the ice-cold water.

I pulled myself into the boat; another arrow flew by knocking the dark haired man out of the boat. Pulling back my fist I punched the second man in the shoulder. He swung back lazily before trying to pull out his sword. I dropped into a crouch bracing myself as the boat swayed dangerously. I kicked the guy in the knee bending in at an unusual state of mind. He screamed in pain swinging at me with his sword.

I unsheathed my own dagger lodging it deep into his thigh. With a scream he fell turning the boat. I fell right after him into the freezing water. He thrashed about trying to grab onto me and push me under more. I kicked back in a frenzy of bubbles. I followed suit as he swam upwards. I broke the water gasping for air. Once I had my bearings I watched as the soldier swam away to his fallen comrade.

"Grab my hand!" I stared at the boy in front of me. He had dark hair and long eyelashes with an oval face, "I'd rather drown!" I spat kicking just to stay a float, "Idiot." He scoffed grabbing me from behind. Together we kicked and managed to pull the boat to shore.

Dizzy I groaned in panic that I had lost my dagger as I flopped back onto shore in a huff. I scrambled towards my boots eager to feel warmth in my toes again. I scrutinized my opponents the way Caspian taught me. Four, not a bad number. One was limping, the archer. A blond boy was dragging the Narnian onto shore. They were just kids.

They all huddled around the Narnian as I stumbled towards him, "He can't breath!" I cried falling to my knees. I swiftly undid his gag with shaking hands. The girl in the red dress dropped alongside of me and cut away his bindings, "Drop him!" The dwarf shouted, "That's the best you could come up with?" He growled breathlessly, "A simple thank you would suffice." The archer scoffed, "They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He pointed towards the river, "Maybe we should have let them." The blonde glared at the dwarf,

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Lucy asked, "They're Telmarines, it's what they do." The dwarf replied sourly, "Telmarines?" The dark haired boy asked, "Telmarines in Narnia?" "Where have you been for the past couple of hundreds of years?" The dwarf asked.

"Oh man…" He trailed off looking at the four, I lowered my bow, "You're the kings and queens of old." "King Peter, the magnificent." The blonde stepped forward, "You probably could have left off the last part. Queen Susan," The archer continued, "Probably." The dwarf shrugged, "I hate to cut of chit chat but I really got to go." "Running away?" Peter scoffed, "No, I need to find someone the dwarf might know." I glared wringing out my soaking ponytail.

"Hmm. I have a name, Trumpkin." The dwarf huffed; Peter unsheathed his sword, "Let's see who really is the soft one." "You're going to take on a Telmarine?" I laughed dropping my bow, "Not me, him." He nodded towards the other guy, "Name's Edmund, a worthy opponent." He grinned when I laughed, "Can I at least know your name?" Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Ashton Virikas and I'll be the judge of that, are we going to fight? Or talk?" I challenged, Peter handed me his sword, "A good weight, very dull though." I mused examining the rust. I ran my thumb over the hilt. Aslan was carved into the bottom and I almost smiled. I crouched down low as Edmund raised his sword.

_"Caspian." I groaned, "For the last time, I'm not going to spar with you." I crossed my arms, "We aren't growing cold feet are we?" He grinned, turning around he returned to polishing his sword, "What's this we?" I said, Bouncing on my toes I landed a swift kick to his ribs, which he barely noticed, "Is that all you got?" He grinned straightening back to his full height, "Enough to defeat you." I responded._

I crouched down low as Edmund raised his sword. Metal bounced off metal as I flicked his attack away, "Is that all you got?" I grinned, "Enough." He smiled, He twisted into a one eighty swinging his sword wildly at my neck. I lunged under his attack and swiped at his legs leaving a few scratches, "That hurt!" He growled looking at his leg; I took a step behind my other leg before landing a swift kick against his chest knocking him flat on his back. His sword landing two feet away, I toed it out of his reach while pointing my sword point at his chest, "Soft." I growled,

"You used old battle techniques… " I mused, "The horn! It worked!" I cried, looking at Thunder in the distance. Edmund saw his opportunity and knocked me flat on my back, "What horn?" The Susan asked I slowly stood up watching Edmund lower his sword. I picked my bow out of the sand brushing it off. "We have to find Caspian…" I trailed off, "The Telmarine?" Trumpkin asked, "I ran into him." "He's alive?" I gasped, "Where did you last see him?" I asked, "In the forest."

"Can you take them there?" I nodded to the four, "I'm no tour guide." "You're a Narnian. You owe them that." "What about you a Telmarine? Shouldn't you lead the four to Miraz?" He raised an eyebrow, "I don't owe him anything." I growled, I glanced back at the four, "And I don't owe them anything either." Trumpkin grumbled.

"They saved your life." I insisted, I looked Susan in the eye before I glancing down at her leg remembering my shot, "Are you okay?" I asked, "Just a scratch." She said defensively, "Let me help." I turned back towards Thunder who was grazing near the edge of the water, the commotion not bothering his appetite.

I unstrapped my saddlebag bringing out a loaf of bread and some bandages, "It's not much but it'll keep us from starving." I said bringing back my stuff, "I only brought enough for one person for a couple of moons. It'll last us a half moon, three loaves of bread, two jugs of water, it's not much." I furrowed my brows.

"We can't bring the horse." Trumpkin stated, "He's another mouth to feed." "He's a horse! He'll eat the grass!" I retorted, "And leave hoof prints!" He countered, "We won't be tracked by boat." "We're in the open, like sitting ducks." I growled, "Don't we get any say in this?" Peter asked, "No!" Trumpkin and I replied at the same time.

"Here," I handed the roll of bandages to Susan, "It's not going to stop infection so make sure your wound is cleaned properly." I stared at the scrape nodding as if to convince myself, "Let's go." Trumpkin stared, "Thunder will be okay." Lucy said with a smile, "I'll unsaddle him before we go."

* * *

"They're so still." Lucys' creased her brows glancing up the ravine towards the towering trees, "They're trees what did you expect?" Trumpkin asked, "They used to dance." Lucy frowned, "It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods." Trumpkin added, "The trees they went so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." He continued

"They sing." I added hopelessly, "They used to sing with the wood elves." "Elves haven't existed since before the white witch." Trumpkin rolled his eyes, "Your just jealous you can't sing." I raised an eyebrow, "I can sing." Edmund piped up, "No you can't." Lucy laughed; Silence filled the ravine once again as Lucys' laughter faded into the distance.

"How could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy asked, "Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Trumpkin said, "We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter sighed, "Makes no difference now does it?" Trumpkin frowned, "Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter replied, I clenched my jaw in frustration, does he think Caspian and I wouldn't be able to help Narnia by ourselves?

* * *

We travelled all day by boat finally docking closer to sunset. Lucy started to explore the area walking closer towards the forest as Susan and I help bring the boat into shore, "We're going to have to start collecting fire wood." Trumpkin stated, "That is if we're going to survive the night."

"Hello there!" Lucy called, "Lu, who are you talking to?" Susan asked, I listened for a response but all I heard was growl, "Lucy! Stay back!" I shouted, "Don't move your majesty!" The dwarf shouted, Lucy turned around puzzled I watched in silence as a black bear rose to its' two feet tripling Lucys' height, "Duck under that log!" I shouted, "Here!" Trumpkin shouted reaching inside his pocket he threw me a dagger as he ran to the boat to collect his bow.

Lucy scrambled behind the log as the bear charged, she tripped mid way falling over herself in a panic, "Stay away from her!" Susan shouted, "Susan! Shoot!" Edmund yelled, running until we were two meters apart I tossed my dagger hitting my target in the chest. Howling the bear stumbled forwards before collapsing in a heap.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan breathed staring at the bear in surprise. I turned back as she lowered her bow, "I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin replied, "Thanks." Lucy breathed as Peter helped her up, Trumpkin circled around the bear, "He was wild." Edmund stated, "I don't think he could talk at all…" Peter said, "If you're treated like a dumb animal long enough that's what you become." Trumpkin poked the bear with his bow, "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember."

I reached down and retrieved the throwing dagger. Trumpkin held out his hand, "Not in front of the Lucy." I said staring at his hand, "What?" Lucy said, watching as I handed Trumpkin his dagger back, "It's not a pretty sight." I replied walking back towards the boat.

* * *

"Your cold." I stated watching Lucy shiver, I looked down at my blanket and then back to Lucy, "Here," I stood up wrapping the thin blanket around her shoulders, "When we find the Narnians I'll see if we can fashion something a little warmer?" It was more a question then a statement, "Really? You could do that?" She beamed, "Yeah, sure." I smiled slightly.

"I brought the fire wood." Peter called, "Do we have a match?" "No." Edmund called after searching my saddlebag, "Nothing?" Susan asked, " I crouched around the make shift fire pit. Edmund squatted beside me while Susan and Lucy whispered in hushed voices, "Edmund?" I asked, "Yeah?" He replied, "Do you know the elvish word for fire?" I blinked, "No? Should I?" He smiled, "Perhaps." I replied.

Holding out my palm I scooped up a pile of sand, "It's Brisingr." I whispered blowing on my palm lightly. Edmund and I watch as the sand blew off transforming into small sparks, whom fluttered aimlessly down onto the bark, "Whoa. How did you…?" He breathed, "I'll have to remember that." He grinned, "You try." I shoved him in the arm playfully, "How much sand do I need?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Will you guys stop goofing around and help look for matches?" Peter shouted, "About this much." I held out a palm full of sand ignoring Peter. Edmund imitated my motions, "All I do is say 'Brisingr'?" He asked, "Not quite." I laughed, "Concentrate on the being itself. Not sand but what you want it to become then blow on your palm in the direction you want the item to fall." "Brisingr." Edmund whispered blowing on his palm.

Flames erupted on his hand; in a panic he yelped waving his hand around. Laughing I grabbed onto his wrist pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the river in a pit of laughter, "Put it out." I laughed, "It doesn't hurt." He raised an eyebrow finally calming down as the flames lit up his face, "It is growing hotter though." He frowned, "That's because it's the sand burning, not actually your palm." I laughed, "What's going on?" Peter asked stumbling to the riverside.

"Edmund your hand!" He shouted, "Peter! Calm down!" I panicked, "Edmund you're going to burn alive!" He insisted, "Please Peter calm down!" I hissed, "Edmund!" He shouted, "Close your palm." I cried Edmund closed his palm accordingly cutting off any oxygen to the flames. What little light the flame provided diminished enveloping us into darkness.

Edmund held up his palm as sand fell between his fingers, "It's just sand Peter." He breathed heavily obviously disturbed by Peters' sudden reaction, "I don't understand." Peter ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell just happened?" He asked, "Bloody hell." I rubbed my temple, "I was just trying to help." I frowned, "Well don't! We're better off without you!" Peter growled, "Why should your opinion matter? We've only met a couple of hours ago." I whipped around to face him in a glare.

"What's going on?" Susan erupted through the trees an arrow notched in her bow, "We just had a disagreement." Peter replied not bothering to look at Susan, "Wait-" She paused, "I hear wolves." She frowned we all stopped to listen as a howl erupted through the clear night air, "They saw the flames?" Edmund asked, "No, they saw the light." Trumpkin appeared at the edge of the trees, "They're coming."

"_Run."_

* * *

- Chapter Two – Preview -

"_Caspian?" I gasped, as a line appeared on the ground separating the rock I was standing on and the ground Caspian was standing on, "Take my hand!" I shouted his fingers grabbed a hold of mine as the ground split in half. His extra sudden weight pulled me off the rock._


End file.
